Your Mother's Eyes
by L.Q. Brooks
Summary: A one on one chat between Harry and Petunia concerning life, and Lily. My first one-shot.


Vernon and Dudley had just left to go into the car, and it left Harry and Petunia in the hallway. Harry was staring into Petunia's sad, pale eyes, and Petunia was staring into her sister's eyes. For awhile they just stood there, the past seventeen years finally flashing before their eyes. Finally Harry spoke up.

"Um...this is just awkward silence, isn't it?"

Petunia didn't say anything, which just made Harry feel more guilty than he actually was.

"Aunt Petunia, this is our last chance to make up."

"I know, Harry. I know."

"Who says we can't?"

Petunia gulped softly, as if she didn't want Harry to see it. She probably didn't.

"Uncle Vernon. Ya, I know."

Harry's aunt smiled only the very slightest. He understood her. For once in Harry's life, Petunia understood Harry. They were one. That's how Harry had always pictured it.

"Do you remember your ninth birthday, and Dudley got all the cake?"

Harry nodded.

"I forced Vernon to save you a piece." That's when she pulled out a decade old slice of buttermilk cake from her suitcase. She handed it to Harry.

"Er...thanks," Harry said. He set it down on the third stair up. He suddenly thought about his mother. And how much Petunia didn't look like Lily...not at the slightest. Petunia must have seen the look in his eyes.

"You know, you didn't just lose a mother, Harry."

Harry knew where this was going. Petunia probably knew that, but she went on anyway.

Ever so softly, she said, "I lost a sister."

Another flash of awkward silence came until an angry knock came on the door. The voice of Vernon came from the other side.

"Petunia! We mustn't wait any longer. Their lot is coming down the road."

Petunia smiled a little wider at Harry. "Tell '_their lot_', that they can wait. I want to take one last look at the house."

Vernon sighed really loud sigh, and he walked away.

Harry's aunt dug through her pocket. "There's one more thing I want to give you."

She pulled out the Howler that she had got in the mail a few years ago. It whispered as if it were a stage whisper.

"_Remember my last, Petunia."_

It was true. Harry always thought that Lily had sent it to her and that it got lost in the mail.

"It was Dumbledore." And then everything made sense. Dumbledore sent her a Howler saying 'Remember my last' to remind her of the letter he left with Harry on the doorstep and the fact that she agreed to take him in, in order for the protection to keep until he was 17. Dumbledore explained in that letter about how if Harry calls the Dursley's place 'home' he won't be able to be touched there until he's of age. If only he had known that earlier.

"PETUNIA!" Vernon screamed. Petunia stared into her sister's eyes one last time and, as though reluctantly, put her arms around Harry. Harry was completely taken aback, but he joined Petunia in her hug.

They just stood there for a while. The first time they actually knew each other, and treated each other as equals. Petunia finally whispered in Harry's ears, "You have your mother's eyes." Petunia slipped out slowly, and opened the door. She didn't even bother to slam the door. But even the smallest close was just as. Suddenly he heard a crack behind him. It was Hestia.

"Ugh, I thought she would never leave."

Harry smiled.

"It's okay, Hestia. I finally learned the truth. Petunia's sorry that she hurt me. Everything's okay now."

Hestia stared down at her nice new shoes. "Yes...well...Mad-Eye will be here any minute. We better be prepared."

Harry nodded and ran upstairs.

* * *

Twenty years later, Harry brought James, Lily, and Albus to Kings Cross to send them off to Hogwarts. Before they crossed the border to Platform Nine-And Three Quarters, he could have sworn he saw Petunia and Dudley, smiling, he left the kids with Ginny and walked over. You would never recognize Dudley. He had grown a small mustache, and he was a lot slimmer.

"Hey, popkin," Harry said, mocking him. For once, Dudley didn't frown.

Petunia stared into her mother's eyes. Harry stared into Petunia's pale eyes.

And it felt right that way.


End file.
